TRON: The Uprising Has Begun
by I-KFantasy
Summary: The Uprising has indeed begun, but nobody said it would be an easy road. Clu has arrived to Argon, and things are truly about to get messy on The Grid when other dangers arise... *REMAKE OF TRON: A NEW UPRISING* (Takes place after "Terminal".)
1. Chapter 1

TRON: The Uprising Has Begun

An I&KFANTASY Project

Chapter 1: Do The Right Thing, Old Friend

"KISS. MY. ASS!" An angry voice of an older teen screamed at the top of her lungs as the guards dragged her away as Clu's airship set course for Argon. "YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING JERK! YOU SON OF A VIRUS! DAMN YOU! I HOPE YOU GO TO HELL! HEY! GET THE HELL OFF OF ME, ALREADY!"

Clu, the high and mighty controller of The Grid, turned his head back to look at this screaming program, his eyes narrowing the slightest bit with annoyance. He looked forward again out the large window of the ship, glancing over at his right-hand man, Dyson. "Dyson," Clu started. "Make sure Margo gets to her cell safely."

Dyson nodded his head a little. "Of course." He said before turning around to follow after the course of the screaming program and the guards that retrained her.

"Oh, and Dyson?"

"Yes?" Dyson said, glancing back at his leader.

There was a brief pause of silence.

"Be nice. Remember, she was our friend."

Dyson nodded again, beginning to walk out of the room. "Of course." He responded back.

"...I hate you. I hate you AND Clu. I HATE YOU BOTH!" Margo, a program with neon blue shaggy hair, tanned skin, brilliant neon blue light lines and black ribbon crossing across where her eyes were paced around in her large cell. She let out a loud scream as she gave the metal wall a hard punch.

'BANG!' A large dent was now embedded in the wall.

Dyson frowned as he watched Margo throw this mini tantrum. It wasn't unlike her, but Dyson never did like her rambunctious and destructive attitude. It was one thing he never cared about, and one factor of why joining Clu's side seemed favorable.

Dyson sighed, crossing his arms and closing his eyes as he leaned against the cell wall from the outside. "Are you DONE?" He asked flatly, unamused.

"SHUT UP!" Margo snapped. She crossed her own arms and sat down on the cell bench with a sigh. "I hate you." Margo repeated.

"You said that already."

"I know I did!" Margo snapped. "I'm not STUPID like YOU."

Dyson rolled his eyes and sighed, pushing himself off of the transparent wall, looking at Margo with a frown. "And how EXACTLY am I STUPID?" He asked her.

"Because you don't even KNOW what you're doing wrong." Margo scoffed, shaking her head slowly with a frown. "Dumbass..."

Dyson stared at Margo for a good moment. Eventually, a smile spread across his lips, a slow chuckle escaping his throat. "Oh, wait...I see..." He began. "What I did "wrong", was coming over HERE, right? To Clu's side?"

Margo scoffed quietly with a nod. "Oh WOW, he LEARNS..." She swiftly held up the middle finger to Dyson. "There's your reward."

Dyson sighed, closing his eyes and placing a hand over his face. "Margo please STOP with the VULGAR HAND MOTIONS."

"I don't need to listen to you." Margo said bitterly and sighed. "And either way, you're still wrong, really."

"And you're the one who's in a CELL."

"Only because you don't understand what REAL morals and values."

"Maybe it's YOU, who doesn't understand."

Margo chuckled quietly, shaking her head slowly with a sigh. "And what don't I understand?" She asked.

Dyson looked back at Margo, his eyes narrowing. He began to pace around the room slowly, drawing in a deep breath. "Margo why are you here..?" He asked.

"To CONVINCE you." Margo responded.

"To convince me to what? Join the revolution?"

Margo shrugged a little, slowly turning her head away from Dyson in silence. There was silence between the two.

Dyson's laughter suddenly filled the room, starting out slow before it erupted into full out laughter. He quickly tuned to look at Margo, holding out a hand. "Did you SERIOUSLY let yourself get CAPTURED to try and tell me THAT?!" Dyson laughed mockingly, leaning against the wall opposite of Margo's cell. He wiped his eyes with a smile as his laughter slowly died down. "Margo you truly are something special."

He walked up to the cell, leaning against it and looking at Margo. "The revolution is practically DEAD. We're going to Argon soon Margo. To get TRON. To GET RID OF HIM. The Renegade will be next, if he's not there trying to protect his mentor. How much intelligence do you have, thinking I would LEAVE EVERYTHING, for a DYING CAUSE that I don't even BELIEVE in?"

"More than you." Margo answered, taking Dyson almost by surprise. She slowly turned her head towards Dyson, her eyebrows raised with a relatively blank expression. "Define perfection."

Dyson made a face. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Define perfection. WITHOUT making it an ABSOLUTE OPINION. Make the definition nothing BUT FACTS and can be EASILY PROVEN NO MATTER WHAT."

Dyson stared at Margo, a little dumbfounded. "Alright..." He said, slowly looking around the room, taking a few steps back. It was a moment before he finally spoke. "Perfection...it's uh...i-it's..." He made hand motions. "You know..."

A smile slowly curved on Margo's lips. "You can't, can you..?"

Dyson frowned deeply, looking at Margo but not saying a word. Margo slowly looked at Dyson, her expression softening and smile fading away. "What was that about dying cause..? Because it seems to me that a cause that doesn't even TRULY EXISTS is dying...isn't it?"

Dyson remained silent. Margo sighed and slowly rose up to her feet, wincing a little with pain as she did. She inhaled deeply and shook her head slowly while rubbing her right leg as a large scar appeared around it. "Jeeze, it's tearing again..." She muttered.

That's when she heard Dyson begin to walk away and out of the cell room. "HEY!" Margo called out, her face tensing a little and brows knitting together. "DON'T GET MAD AT ME FOR JUST TELLING YOU THE TRUTH! I'M NOT THE ONE WHO WENT OUT FOR REVENGE ON A PROGRAM THAT DIDN'T EVEN HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOUR FACE GETTING CUT IN HALF!"

Still Dyson did not speak. He walked out of the cell room, leaving the ranting Margo alone to herself. Dyson looked at the two guards waiting at the entrance. "Make sure she doesn't get out." He said between grit teeth, walking away with hands rolled into fists. "Yes sir." The guards said in unison in their usual droned voices.

'VRRIP!'

A flash of blue suddenly passed by the two guards and Dyson, the second in command officer JUST making out something as the blue flash past him that took him by utter surprise once again. It all seemed to almost happen in slow motion. It was Margo he saw as the blue flash, running at an incredible speed almost faster than a lightcycle, and a cocky grin on her face as she saluted him with two fingers and saying three words before she sped down the hall; "Think about it."

Dyson stared down the hall, eyes wide with shock. He couldn't help but begin to slowly chuckle, closing his eyes and placing his hand to his mouth, an amused expression on his face.

Increasing her speed the blue light sped down the halls of the airship before taking a bountiful leap! CRASH!

Through the window Margo sped out and quickly continued on running along the water, laughing boldly as she yelled out the five most insulting but amused words; "SEE YOU LATER MEH BITCHES!"

She always did have a colorful vocabulary.

* * *

"Beck you need to FOCUS." The now angered mentor told his apprentice, the usual frown on his face deepened. Now that this older program has gotten re-energized and back to his "good old days" self, he found it was hard for Beck to keep up with their combat training. Or, ANY training for that matter. Beck groaned wearily as he lifted his head from the floor and looked up at Tron, squinting an eye as he rubbed his head. "Can't we just take like a five micro break, PLEASE? With the way I've been tossed around like a Grid bug during training lately I think I might've lost all feeling in my SPINE." He groaned again as he let his head drop. "And now I can't move."

Tron sighed loudly, placing a hand on his hip and another on his face. "Beck stop complaining. The occupation won't GIVE YOU a BREAK. You need to have your stamina always on full charge. Be ALERT, FOCUSED, and-"

"Never give up." Beck said flatly as he stiffly sat up with a pained wince and nodded slowly while rubbing his head. "I know, I know. I've only heard you say it about a million times." He joked.

"And I'll say it a million more times before it finally gets through to your stubborn programming." Tron replied, helping Beck up.

Beck rolled his eyes as he placed his hands on his hips and smirked with a shrug, motioning around himself. "Then how about at least letting me do an EASIER training exercise besides FIGHTING YOU? How about I fight the simulated guards on maximum difficulty? Haven't done that in a while."

Tron chuckled faintly, crossing his arms with an equally faint smile. "Aww, but I was just starting to have fun." He said. He chuckled again, patting Beck's shoulders before beginning to walk off. "Fine. This time ONLY, Beck."

"THANK YOU." Beck sighed in relief as he flexed his sore shoulders to loosen the coded joints.

That's when the alert system went off.

The young renegade's eyes widened slightly as he quickly looked up at Tron before running out of the simulation room. "What's going on?!"

Tron quickly followed after Beck, running over to the large computer screen in front of the large window of the hideout. There was a red alert sign on it, showing a perimeter breach. Tron frowned, quickly accessing it and allowing a video feed to pop up on it. There on that video feed revealed a lone program just outside of the hideout with blue neon shaggy hair and lights, straggling along the snow before stopping and waving a hand wearily and a laugh being heard. "Heeeeyyy Tron..." The program called before flopping face first into the snow with a groan. "Oh man, life sucks..." She groaned on the video feed.

Tron sighed loudly with annoyance, closing his eyes and shaking his head slowly. "Flynn help me..." He muttered under his breath.

"Who's that?" Beck asked with a frown as he looked over at his mentor.

"A NUISANCE." Tron replied, the time of his voice sounding anything but pleasant. He began to walk away from the computer and down the large black glass stairs. "Stay here." Tron called out to Beck. "I'll be back."

"Wait, wait!" Beck called as he rushed after Tron and bolted into the elevator with him. "I'm coming with you!"

Tron frowned, looking at Beck. "What part of "stay here" didn't you understand?" Tron asked as the elevator door closed and descended.

"Uh, the whole "stay" and "here" part." Beck replied with a proud smirk.

Tron sighed, placing his fingers to the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing."

* * *

"Okay so wait, WHO is she? You never said." Beck continued on badgering Tron as his mentor picked up the neon blue haired program, who happened to be Margo, off fo the snowy ground. The young renegade sighed with annoyance and crossed his arms. "Oh, so now you're giving me the SILENT TREATMENT? And YOU say that I'M immature?"

"Beck." Tron scolded, beginning to walk back to the mountain with Margo in his arms.

Beck sighed loudly with annoyance, throwing his hands up in th air. "What NOW?!" He suddenly gasped, his eyes wide. "Oh shoot." He hissed through his teeth and sighed as he placed a hand over his face. "Oh no...I COMPLETELY FORGOT. AGAIN."

Tron stopped walking, looking back at Beck. "What?"

Beck waved a hand as he quickly began to run off, taking out his baton. "ZED AND MARA NEEDED MY HELP MOVING ALL THE PROGRAMS OUT OF THE GARAGE! I GOTTA GO NOW!" He called as he rezzed his lightcycle and zoomed off.

Tron watched as Beck zoomed off, sighing and shaking his head. A smirk slowly curved on Margo's face and she chuckled quietly, shaking her head slowly. "THAT was our new renegade..?" She mumbled wearily. "I feel sorry for you."

Tron looked down at Margo, smiling faintly with a sigh, hugging her close to him as he began to walk again. "I feel sorry for myself." He responded.

Margo let out a small groan as she slowly buried her face into Tron's shoulder and nuzzled it with her forehead, very much like how a small child would when being held by their father. "Neehh...I'm so damn tired..." She whined childishly. "An' my leg hurts like HELL..."

"I have a healing chamber that just might help." Tron responded, walking over to the hidden elevator and walking inside, hitting a button to go up.

There was a long silence. Margo slowly and wearily faced her head up towards Tron, her ribbon tilting to the side a little and partially revealing the scar behind it. "Hi..." She mumbled.

Tron chuckled, fixing Margo's ribbon back over her scar. "Hi..." He responded back.

"How's life..? It sucks for me right now."

"With a Renegade who still acts like how you did during YOUR early training cycles, my life sucks too."

Margo snickered, a large grin spreading across her face that read nothing but a cocky, sly and mischievous attitude. "Then it's gonna be REALLY bad since I'll be sticking around."

Tron chuckled, stepping out of the elevator once the doors opened. "Lucky me."

"Yep. You're now stuck with two sarcastic and hilarious programs. An' one of them's BLIND so she can hear EVERYTHING. Not to mention she knows a LOT about you especially when it comes to the whole fact that—"

FWUMP! And to the ground Margo fell, straight on her bottom.

She whined loudly, slowly rolling onto her stomach as she flailed her body. "Fish outta water!" She cried. "Fish outta water, fish outta water! NUUUUU—!"

Tron began to walk away, shaking his head, his usual frown now returned, and the possibility of a warm, fatherly attitude, gone. And that's when he heard the sniffling. Tron slowly turned around to see Margo with a sad pout on her face, sniffling as though she were crying and her cheek against the floor as she faced her head up towards him a little. Tron raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms as he stood at the bottom of the steps. "Margo that doesn't work on me anymore." He said.

"Dang. Come on man, I'm like CRIPPLED right now, can't you just help me to the healing chamber at least?!"

"No." Tron replied before heading up the stairs.

"...Jerk."

* * *

"Mara I told you, he's not coming!" Zed called out to Mara who was walking back and forth in front of Able's Garage. Zed crossed his arms, sighing. "He's always LATE to everything or he doesn't really bother to SHOW UP."

"Beck PROMISED Zed!" Mara said quickly as she looked back at her best friend. "And so far he hasn't broken any of them yet!" She paused for a moment. "Well, at least not to US!"

Zed rolled his eyes, nodding his head a little. "Yeah, I guess so. I'm just saying, don't get your hopes up too high." He warned her, closing his eyes.

"I'M HERE!" Beck called out as he sped in on his lightcycle and derezzed it, sprinting up towards Zed and Mara with a small laugh. "Sorry I was late, something held me up and you wouldn't BELIEVE...the...traffic." He stopped and his expression grew anxious when he saw Zed and Mara's irritated expressions. "And...you two are mad at me again."

"You're LATE." Zed said, uncrossing his arms. "AGAIN."

"Of COURSE we're mad, Beck!" Mara added.

Beck sighed with a small shake of his head and closed his eyes. "Look, I-I'm SORRY, guys, I-I really AM it's just—"

"Just WHAT Beck?" Mara asked. "Where in the WORLD do you GO lately these cycles?"

"You'd think that since we're your BEST FRIENDS, you can trust us to tell us, right..?" Zed said, shrugging his shoulders as he looked at Beck.

Beck sighed deeply and buried his face into his hands. Great. He REALLY didn't want to do this right now. "Guys, I REALLY CAN'T tell you!" He said. "I wish I COULD, but the thing is, I-I just CAN'T!"

Zed and Mara exchange glances. Zed furrowed a brow a little, taking a step towards Beck and holding out a hand. "Look, Beck, if you're into some like, ILLEGAL STUFF, w-we gotta KNOW ABOUT THAT. Right? Don't you think that's fair?"

"It's NOT ILLEGAL." Beck said quickly with a tense face as he quickly looked up at Zed. "Look, as HARD as it is you guys HAVE to TRUST ME on this. Don't think that this is ANY EASIER on ME as it is for YOU." He snapped, his temper boiling as he bolted into the garage entrance. Beck's face slowly tensed with anger when the first thing he was greeted by as usual in his workplace was the Renegade wanted poster. HIS wanted poster. He sighed, shaking his head quickly as he made his way over towards Able's office slowly and grabbed a box off of a passing cart Link was pushing around for programs who needed them as he did.

Link looked at Beck in surprise when he grabbed the box. "Beck! You're here!"

"Yeah," Beck said with a small shrug and glanced back at Link with a faint smile before looking forward again. "I'm here. Tell Mara that I'll start cleaning out Able's office before my locker for me, okay?"

Link nodded with a smile. "Sure thing Beck." Link said before going off to find Mara.

Beck let out an inward sigh as he approached the door to Able's office, his body tensing from the mixed feelings he had inside. One could really only imagine what that renegade felt at the moment. Beck was becoming a fairly difficult person to read emotion wise. Though it was apart of the training he had to do to HIMSELF so his emotions between the uprising and his normal life wouldn't become mixed. But ever since Able died, that had been a difficult thing for Beck to do.

And that's when Beck suddenly heard a small sound of surprise and the sound of rustling, quickly followed by a loud thump and a yelp. Beck frowned with confusion and quickly looked towards the direction he heard the thump, furrowing a brow. "Wait, what just..?" Beck almost couldn't believe what he saw. With a leg half out the window and almost an entire body covered with boxes, there lay a program on the floor of Able's office.

"Uhh..." Beck slowly walked up to the program that was on the floor and slowly knelt down, setting the box aside with a small laugh. "Are...you okay..?" He asked.

When Beck removed the box, two bright orange eyes looked up into his, blinking. The program slowly smiled. "Beck...right..?" A female voice asked slowly.

"Yeah..." Beck replied and frowned with confusion. "And you are...?"

The program slowly pulled their foot out from the open window, smiling as she stood up and brushed herself off. And that's when the young renegade could fully see what exactly this program looked like. Shoulder length straight blonde hair, red highlights trimming the ends, bright neon orange eyes, light lines that ran down a black suit in a pattern not common in most programs, but symmetrical...fingerless gloved hands, and not to mention, she was short, the top of her head would probably touch the bottom of his chin. "My name's Sam." She finally said.

Beck stared at the program for a moment, a little dumbfounded by how pretty she was... Snapping back into reality, he cleared his throat with an awkward laugh and awkwardly looked around. "Err...I don't remember seeing you around here...then again I'm rarely here anymore..." He stopped himself from rambling on, thanking himself for the quick save before finally making eye contact with Sam and just getting the the point. "Are you new here?"

'I really need to learn to talk less...'

Sam cracked a smile and shook her head. She walked in front of Beck and crossed her arms. "I wouldn't think about working in a place run by the Occupation." She said with a small wink. A program against the Occupation huh?

Sam placed three fingers forward with another one just underneath, smiling. It formed the "TRON" symbol. "Your mentor sent me. From here on out I'll be your bodyguard and personal excuse." She explained.

Beck's eyes widened slowly. Wait, was she being SERIOUS? Then he realized something...

"Personal excuse..?" He questioned.

Sam nodded, dropping her hands back down to her side. "That's right." She said with a smile. She glanced out Able's office. She reached a hand up to Beck's cheek and touched it lightly, nodding her head with a smile. "Just go along with it." She said quietly. Before Beck really had much time to react, he noticed out of the corner of his eye Zed and Mara walking into the office, stopping when they saw the two young programs.

His eyes widened and brows knit together. Now the young renegade was severely lost. Again. "Wait, wait; what?"

The last few cycles have been rather complex for Beck. If only he knew that it was not going to get any better...

* * *

"I knew it was only a matter of time before Clu would decide to come to Argon himself." Tron stated as he walked up the stairs to his large computer, a frown on his face.

"You and your renegade have got two cycles time. They headed out last cycle!" Margo said as she quickly called out as she rushed up the steps next to her father figure. "It took me an entire cycle to run from where I was at in that airship, so that's what I'd have to guess how long we have."

Tron nodded. He sighed, shaking his head a little when he reached the top. "It's finally happening." He muttered quietly under his breath.

"Eh?"

Tron looked at Margo. "I'm talking about CLU, Margo. Coming to Argon. Me and Beck having to RELOCATE now."

"Ohhhhhhh...!" Margo smirked and reached up, pinching Tron's cheeks and shaking his head side to side. "Don't fret, my old mentor! I have a plan for that already, so no sweat!"

Tron raised an eyebrow faintly, letting out a worried, yet, amused chuckle. "You have a plan?" He asked. "I can hardly believe my ears."

Margo snickered and held up two fingers and pointed towards the sky. "No problems!" She said, quoting Kevin Flynn. "Only SOLUTIONS!"

Tron shook his head with a sigh, patting Margo's head gently. He walked up to the computer, beginning to tap on some files. "Of course Flynn." He glanced back at Margo. "Did you send her over yet?" He asked, changing the topic.

Margo nodded quickly, her entire head becoming a blur for a curt moment. "Yup yup yup!" She wavered, staggering a little. "Whoa sweet mama...I shouldn't have done that. A-Anyway! Yeah, yeah, Sam should have met Beck at least like two cycles ago actually! Didn't he mention any random girl walking up to him?"

Tron shook his head, frowning a little. "No, he hasn't."

"Huh..." Margo crossed her arms slowly with a small frown. "I hope she didn't get into trouble... Sam has REALLY BAD luck..." She sighed. "If I have to go and DRAG HER OUT of ANOTHER occupation prison center, I'm whooping her ass!"

Tron rose an eyebrow, looking back at Margo.

"...What'd I do NOW?!"

Tron sighed and shook his head with a faint smile, looking back at his screen. "You're not being a very good friend." He playfully said.

"Oh no, you don't GET IT! How many times did you have to rescue Beck's bacon?!" Margo paused for a long time. "Dang...now I want some bacon..."

"Margo."

"Whaaaaaat?! I'm scatter brained, Flynn didn't program me to be able to just have one thought at a time! What do ya expect from the grid's first multi-purposed program?!"

"That you would be QUIETER."

"No."

"One can only wish."

Margo frowned, holding up a finger to speak when suddenly...

"GAAH..! THERE'S A GRID BUG IN HERE!"

* * *

Zed slung his arm over Beck's shoulders with a wide grin, glancing back at Sam whom Mara was chatting away with. "Beck! How'd you do it?! Huh?!" His best friend asked excitably.

"Do WHAT?" Beck asked with a roll of his eyes and smile.

"Get THAT..?!" Zed said, motioning his head back to Sam. "Seriously! You gotta tell me all about her! Details details!"

Beck laughed with another roll of his eyes and pushed Zed away from himself while waving a hand. "Zed, come on you're overreacting. I don't need to tell you any details."

Zed pouted, looking up at Beck. "Come on..." He sighed, closing his eyes. "Alright fine." He opened them again, grinning once more. "Do you know if she has any friends willing to go out with me?!"

"Zed..."

"Please?! Can you just ASK?!"

Beck quickly looked at Zed, shaking his head with a laugh and patted his friend's shoulder. "Sorry bud. But if I were YOU..." He turned Zed around so he was facing Mara, a smirk on his face. "I would focus on the REAL GOAL."

Zed's face softened a little as he watched Mara, sighing. "It's not going to happen..." He said. "She doesn't like me like that."

Beck patted Zed's shoulder again gently and smiled with a shrug. "Well have you ever ASKED..?"

"Yeah." Zed said, looking back at Beck. "Remember when I said I needed to talk to you really badly and you said you couldn't come..?"

"Yeah? Look, I'm REALLY sorry about that by the way..."

"Yeah, well...the reason I wanted to TALK was because I was finally able to ask her and...she said she wanted us to just be friends...so..."

Beck's facial expression slowly softened, his eyebrows arching up. "Zed...I-I..." He began slowly. "I'm sorry, I didn't—"

Zed held up a hand and laughed a little, smiling as he waved it down. "It's fine, don't worry about it." He said.

"Are you sure?" Beck asked. Before Zed could answer, Sam had walked over towards the two with a smile on her face.

"Hey you two." She greeted cheerfully. "What are you boys talking about?"

"Just...guy stuff." Beck said with a small glance towards Zed and faint smile, knowing that his best friend would want to keep their discussion private. "What's up?"

"I," Sam started, slowly wrapping her arms around his, beginning to pull him away out towards the entrance of the office. "Need to borrow you for a micro..."

"Uh, okay..." Beck slowly leaned his head down next to Sam's and asked quietly. "Is this about what I think it's about..?"

Sam smiled a bit and nodded, looking up at Beck. Beck slowly furrowed a brow, a thought instantly coming to his mind. He crossed his arms with a serious frown crossing his face and leant against the wall.

"...Is this about Cyrus?"

* * *

Oh deary...please forgive us for restarting this thing. We had some inspiration issues and now that it all go straightened out, we're hopeful that this fanfiction will be better thought out and organized. :) You'll just have to bare with us again. And for those of you who stuck around; yay! Free libations for you. X3 Until the next update; we wish you a happy reading~

**Character Chart:**

**Kayla; Tron, Sam, Zed, Link, Dyson, and Clu**

**Isabel; Beck, Margo, and Mara**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Uprising is Spreading

Dyson stood straight as he walked down the stretch of hallway in Clu's throne room, heading towards the program himself, who was staring forward out the window of the moving ship. He stopped a fair distance away from the ruler of The Grid, quiet and waiting to be addressed.

"...So...Dyson..." Clu at last said in a calm and together tone. "Margo...ESCAPED..?" He asked slowly with a backwards glance and small frown. "After I specifically told you NOT to allow that to happen?"

Dyson breathed in sharply, nodding his head the slightest bit. "Yes sir." He said after a small pause of silence.

There was a long and cold silence. Clu eventually sighed, a chuckle escaping his lips as he slowly shook his head. "Well...I can't say I'm SURPRISED..." He said as he waved a hand over the city of Argon virtual map, an image of Margo running across the digital sea towards the city coming up. "She always has been a slippery one."

Dyson looked at the image for a moment before looking back up at Clu, silent.

"...What did Margo tell you, Dyson? If you're silent like THIS she had to have told you something."

Dyson glanced down at the ground before closing his eyes and allowing himself to relax, but prepare himself for the worse. "...She tried to change my mind." He finally said.

A deep frown spread across Clu's face as he quickly looked back at his second in command officer. "What?"

Dyson slowly looked up at Clu. "About...perfection...and where I stand right now." He sighed. "She tried to convince me to join a dying cause. The...the revolution..."

"...Well I assume Margo DIDN'T convince you to join that rebellion..." Clu began in a calm but anger edging voice.

Dyson frowned a bit. "Of course not sir. The thought never even crossed my mind."

A smile slowly curved on Clu's face and he chuckled with a small shake of his head. He slowly looked back down at the image of Margo, acting as though he were patting her head before the image disappeared into the map. "Then there is nothing to worry about...Margo may be a persuasive program, thanks to Flynn making her a MULTI PURPOSED program...but not as persuasive as I can be."

Dyson smiled faintly and nodded his head, closing his eyes as he bowed his head. "Of course, sir."

"Good. You are dismissed."

Dyson nodded again, turning around and slowly beginning to walk out of the room. After a moment, he stopped, glancing back at Clu. "Sir..?" He asked, his voice rising up in the vast quietness of the room.

Clu glanced back towards Dyson's direction. "What is it, Dyson?" He asked.

"...When we get to Argon...Margo...what will happen to her..?"

Clu sighed, shaking his head with a small chuckle. "Oh, it actually hurts a little to SAY Dyson, but...because of her enhancement, we can't repurpose her, and WITHOUT her enhancement, she's too weak to keep around. I'm afraid we'll just have to extract her enhancement and derezz her like Tron and his renegade." He said in a calm and almost causal tone.

Dyson's eyes widened faintly, nodding slightly. "I see..." He said slowly.

"Is that all?"

"Yes. That's all."

"Good." Clu said with a nod. "Let me know when we are approaching Argon at a decent distance. I want to be able to look down at the city as the troops enter."

Dyson nodded. "Of course sir." And with that, Clu's top soldier walked out of the room, his feelings more complicated than the code he was made with.

* * *

"Okay, okay WAIT...wait a micro..." Beck said with a frown as he quickly looked back at Sam while he dissembled Able's desk. "So you're telling me that MARGO, that blue haired program, sent YOU here as my bodyguard from Cyrus and also as my fake girlfriend as a cover for me disappearing constantly on Zed and Mara?" He asked. There was a long silence. "Did I get that right..?"

Sam nodded and held up a thumbs up, smiling. "Yup." She said. "That's the gist of it."

Beck rose his eyebrows a little as he slowly nodded, a little surprised. "Huh...so the uprising's gotten pretty huge in Argon, huh..?"

Sam nodded, walking around the office with a small smile. "Mmhm. Bigger than you're thinking, I can promise you that much."

"Really?" Beck's eyes widened. He squinted one with a small shake his head out of confusion as he removed the recoder he had with him from Able's desk and allowed it to recede into a small portable disk. "How is that even possible? Argon's not a very big place you know. And I doubt Cutler made it very far in telling others about the revolution either..." He added with a sigh and shook his head again slowly.

"You'd be surprised how MARGO, can spread word." Sam said, looking at Beck.

"Wait...how?" Beck asked with a small laugh and shook his head. "What, does she have super speed or something—" He froze, memories recollecting in his head for a moment. Beck's eyes widened once again, his jaw slacking. "Wait a minute..."

Sam began to giggle, glancing around the room before leaning against the wall. "Catching on..?" She asked slowly.

Beck looked back at Sam quickly as a grin spread on his face and he quickly rose up to his feet. "Wait wait! So YOU'RE telling ME, that she is THE MARGO? The SAME Margo that stopped that ISO train from crashing? The same Margo that is known for being not only the first multi purposed program but ALSO for being the ONLY program to be ENHANCED and SURVIVE?" He asked, straining his memory to recall the cycles of when he witnessed one of Margo's many events she was known for as was Tron, Flynn and Clu back in the glory cycles. The most famous event however was the one he had witnessed; Margo starting a flash mob in Argon square, causing a large on the spot party to break out right there and then.

Sam laughed a bit and nodded, holding up her hands and her eyebrows arching up faintly. "Yes yes, it's the same Margo. Or at least that's what she's told me she's done. I've never really been around to see any of it."

"I can't believe this!" Beck laughed as he ran his hands through his hair and shook his head quickly. "Oh man, Able told me SO MANY stories about her and Tron. Those two were the ULTIMATE TEAM, everybody knew who they were!" This was a major blast from the past moment for the young program, and it also made him realize... "Oh man...I'm starting to get old like TRON..."

Sam couldn't help but laugh, closing her eyes. She rose her shoulders up a little, smiling. "Aww! You older programs are so adorable." She commented, opening her brilliant neon eyes to look at Beck.

"Pretty soon I'll be getting grumpy." Beck added with a playful smirk, not helping but to pick on his mentor a little, even if he wasn't around.

"Oh come on!" Sam giggled, walking up to Beck and wrapping her arms around his, looking up at him. "I can't have you being grumpy. Then I won't enjoy the honorable task I have in protecting you and pretending to be your girlfriend~"

That made every single code in Beck's face flush with embarrassed heat, a laugh escaping his lips as he shrugged and rubbed the back of his head. "W-Well, can't have that, can we?" He asked.

Sam giggled, hugging Beck's arm briefly before pulling away and walking over towards the open window, sitting on the ledge and looking about. "Nope." She said.

"...Hold on..." Beck said slowly as he frowned with confusion, realizing something. He motioned towards his eyes as he walked nect to Sam and looked over at her. "There was a...ribbon covering her face where her eyes are at. Is she...?"

Sam nodded, sighing softly. "Yeah." She said, swinging her legs around to dangle out the window. "Yeah she's, blind..."

"Let me guess..." Beck crossed his arms slowly with a small frown. "Clu?" He asked.

Sam slowly nodded. "Mmhm."

There was a long silence between the two as they glanced away from each other at opposite directions, small frowns on their faces.

Sam's sigh eventually broke the silence, a small smile on her face as she slapped her legs, looking back at Beck. "But she's such a good sport so it doesn't matter anyways." She giggled, closing her eyes.

"Well that I can tell." Beck laughed with a shake of his head. "She reminds me of my friend Bodhi a little. Sarcastic, always trying to be the optimistic, never gave up no matter how tough a situation was..."

Sam nodded, her face slowly softening. "I'm sorry...about your friend...about what happened to him..." She said, careful with her words in case she was treading on thin ice. "I was um...TOLD, about what went on the day Tesler invaded Argon..."

Beck slowly looked at Sam and nodded in understanding. "It's alright. Assuming that the uprising has gotten around pretty well and with Margo knowing Tron, I'm pretty sure that everyone knows my story. I don't know about my IDENTITY...but I guess that's another thing..." He said, crossing his arms as he looked out the window again.

Sam nodded, looking back out the window. "Yeah...I guess so..."

* * *

"Margo you need to take this SERIOUSLY!" Tron scolded, the usual frown on his face as he watched Margo goof off in the digital training room.

"WHAT?!" Margo snapped as she hopped on one foot in circles, waving her hands in the air. "You don't like my jazz fingers?!"

Tron sighed again, swiftly grabbing Margo's scarred leg and holding it straight up and down. "No."

"Ow, ow, ow, ow! EASY with the leg!"

"Then be more serious."

Margo quickly nodded her head, wincing as she attempted to pull her leg from Tron's grasp. "Okay, okay—ow, seriously dude, it's starting to burn!"

"Then move your body until it doesn't burn."

"No."

Margo let out a groan as she hanged her head and shook it slowly. "Uugh, seriously dude, you're making me wish I had like five bottles of libations before doing these exercises." She whined.

"You just need to get used to being around me again." Tron sighed.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Margo waved a hand. "Can we just move on to the one-legged push ups?" She asked.

Tron let go of Margo's leg. "Fine." He said, crossing his arms. "Go ahead."

"Thank you!" Margo sighed as she allowed her body to fall forward, catching herself with her hands and going into a push up position. She slowly and hesitantly lifted up her good leg, shifting all of her weight to her bad one. "Shit..." She muttered under her breath as she held position for a moment and lowered her body, pushing herself up again and repeating the process. "Shit, shit, shit, this hurts..."

"It's supposed to for a while." Tron said, looking down at the enhanced program.

"I know, I'm not retarded." Margo replied in a strained and slightly pained tone. "Hey dude, can I ask ya a question?"

"What is it?"

Margo tilted her head to the side a little towards Tron, her face tensing a little more with thought. "What the hell do you plan on doing to do when you an' your renegade catch Cyrus, huh? And don't say that you're gonna send Beck alone on a solo-mission when you find Cyrus and have him derezz the nut." She added as her eyebrows narrowed down. "I don't think he can take much more of watching programs die, good or bad. Let alone by his OWN HANDS."

Tron was silent for a while. "I'll think of something." Was his final answer.

"Uh-huh, like locking Cyrus away in the first place? Or keeping the secret from Beck? Can't keep runnin' forever, Tron. Eventually Cyrus is gonna come back and he doesn't ALLOW for there to BE TIME to think when he DOES pop in. We need to take action, but also be CAREFUL about the situation." Margo let out a loud sigh as she stopped her push ups and slowly laid down on her side, rubbing her bad leg as she sat up. "Otherwise all hell will break loose..."

"Margo I don't need you to tell me how to do what I'm doing." Tron suddenly said, his expression cold. "Sam is Beck's bodyguard to protect him from Cyrus, and if the situations gets out of hand before I can get there, KILL HIM. She understands that, right?"

"Of COURSE Sam gets that, she's not stupid." Margo snapped. She hissed quietly as she slowly rose up to her feet and placed a hand on her hip and pointed to Tron. "But do YOU get that if SAM isn't there either, and Beck is FORCED to do what we BOTH know he is TERRIFIED TO DO, that you'll need to step in as a BIGGER ROLE than just his MENTOR?" She asked, slowly taking a step towards Tron and raising one eyebrow and furrowing the other in a serious expression. "I can see RIGHT THROUGH Beck, Tron. And he is VERY MUCH like how I was when you were training me. You're so focused on training him PHYSICALLY that you're starting to lose sight of what this is all doing to him MENTALLY."

"Beck's STRONG, Margo. I can count on him to be able to do something like that if he needs to, and recover for it. That's why I CHOSE HIM."

Margo sighed loudly, placing her hands over her face as she turned on her heels and walked a good distance from Tron. "Ugh, you're not GETTING what I'm SAYING Tron!" She snapped as she faced her head back towards him. "STOP for a moment! THINK! STOP thinking about him as YOUR DAMN RENEGADE for just a FUCKING MICRO, and think about Beck as BECK!" The enhanced program yelled as her face tensed with anger. "This is EXACTLY what me and Able tried to tell you BEFORE when CYRUS was your renegade and you wouldn't listen; NOW look at what's happening!"

Tron's face tensed, staring at Margo. He eventually looked away, beginning to walk out of the room. "We're done for today."

"Oh no we're NOT!" Margo blurred into a blue line streak as she rushed out of the virtual training room and rushed past Tron to the door, slamming it shut before Tron could reach it. "Tron, I love you like FATHER, but this has GOT TO STOP! PLEASE, I am BEGGING YOU!" She said as her eyebrows arched up. "Beck can't BE YOU! And it's not because of his PROGRAMMING, it's because he is BECK. He doesn't HAVE to be TRON anymore and you and I BOTH know it!" Margo sighed with a quick shake of her head when her old mentor did not respond. "Oh, come on you can't just IGNORE THIS either! Are you SERIOUSLY forgetting that Beck is only a few XilaCycles older than me?! He's still just a KID—"

"MARGO."

Margo stopped short, her expression turning into shock. "You...you seriously DON'T CARE...do you?" She muttered as she allowed the door to slide open.

Tron said nothing. Margo stood there for a long time before slowly backing out of the door with a small nod. "Oh...okay...okay, yeah I get it..." She said quietly, drawing in a deep and shaky breath. "Guess it goes for me to huh? I'm just one of your little trainees too, then and nothing more than that?" Margo held up a hand before Tron answered and shook her head. "Don't even, Tron...just don't even..." She said before speeding off towards the elevator and pressing the button, hurriedly walking inside the door as soon as it opened. "I need to go outside..."

Tron walked out of the training room and sighed, closing his eyes. He shook his head before walking to the stairs and resuming his work on the large computer, silent.

* * *

Dyson walked along the hallways of the ship, a frown on his face. He stopped at a door, glancing around before entering. The room was none other than his. It was considerably small, seeing how Dyson was such a large figure in the Occupation. But Dyson had not wanted anything too large, figuring he wouldn't spend much time in it.

He walked over to a desk that was covered with an assortment of small devices. One, however, stood out in particular. It was a solid black box with wires attached to a panel on the back, a single red button on it. Dyson drew in a deep breath before he placed his thumb to it, pressing down on the button. Not even a micro passed before the small object suddenly disintegrated into a pile of cubes, leaving a mess at Dyson's feet.

A moment of nothing passed.

Dyson slowly turned around, walking back out of the room without a word to say.

* * *

"Uh, is this REALLY necessary to go through this? Because Sam already explained everything—"

"Well I'm going over it a SECOND TIME, Beck. It doesn't hurt to hear it twice."

Beck sighed with a roll of his eyes and shake of his head as he leaned back against the wall. "Alright, fine..."

Sam watched the frustrated Beck with a smile, her hands placed shyly behind her back, standing straight and proud in case she was to be addressed by whom she considered her hero. When Tron had finished re-explaining what Beck had already known and understood, he turned his head to Sam. "Sam."

Sam looked at Tron and nodded with a wider smile. "Yes sir?"

"You know your responsibilities?"

"Yes sir. Protect Beck, even if it means a few derezzolutions of enemy programs, provide a personal excuse...even if it mean displaying public actions of intimate affairs to make it look believable, and overall be a new addition to Beck's friend list."

"Wait, WHAT?" Beck said with wide eyes as his head snapped towards Sam's direction. "We gotta what now?"

Sam smiled a bit and giggled, rubbing the back of her head and cheeks ever so slightly turning pink, which was probably one of the cutest things Beck ever saw. "It just means we gotta...do stuff. Maybe and/or maybe not in public."

"WOAH, WOAH, WOAH; PUBLIC?!"

"Yeah..? What's so wrong with that?"

Beck quickly waved his hands in defense eyes wide as he shook his head again. "N-No, no, no I didn't mean it like that, I-I just meant uh...! Uh, it's just in PUBLIC, isn't that MUCH?" He stuttered with an embarrassed laugh and looked over at Tron quickly. "Right, right? You get what I'm saying, right Tron? Yeah, you get what I mean!"

Tron nodded, raising an eyebrow faintly in slight confusion. "Mmhm..."

Sam glanced between the two male programs, which had looks of confusion on their face. "But...I kinda thought it was normal...I mean, everyone did it back in my home city."

Tron and Beck's eyes instantly widened in unison, the two slowly looking back at Sam.

"What CITY did you come from Sam?" Tron asked slowly, a small frown on his face.

Sam sighed, rocking on her heels and biting her bottom lip a bit. "Vires." She finally said. "And yes, I mean the not so GOOD Vires..."

Beck frowned slightly from confusion, furrowing a brow slowly. "Vires..? I actually don't think I've ever heard of that city..." He said in a perplexed tone.

Sam shrugged, clenching her gloved hands into small fists and sighing. "No one ever does." She mumbled. Before Beck could respond, a suddenly beeping noise went off, red lights flashing throughout the entire Hideout.

"Why's the alarm going off?" Beck asked quickly as his frown deepened while watching his mentor walk up the steps towards the computer wall. "Is it Margo?

Tron's frown deepened a little as he shook his head. Once Beck and Sam had followed the great figurehead, they saw that on the screen was an alert sign. Tron tapped the screen, his eyes widening a bit as he read the message that popped up.

It read;

"One Cycle away. Be prepared.

-Dyson"

"DYSON?" Beck read aloud with wide eyes. "Why in the world would HE give us a heads up?! Is it a trick or something?"

"I'm not sure." Tron said, eyes narrowing. "This can't be right..."

"You got that right." Beck agreed. "But...what do we do? Should we prepare just in case..?" He asked slowly as he looked over at his mentor.

Tron was silent for a moment. He looked back at the two young programs. "First we need to get Margo. Then we'll discuss what to do."

Beck nodded, his expression turning into confusion as he placed a hand on his hip. "Well, what happened though? How come she isn't here NOW? Isn't she hurt?"

Tron didn't answer. Sam suddenly sighed, shaking her head. Beck looked at her to see a tablet in her hands, a blue dot being show inside a diagram of what appeared to be Able's Garage. "Oh great..." She sighed. "She's probably looking for us..."

"Wait, what? Why would she be looking for us?" Beck asked as he scrunched up his face in a perplexed matter and looked over at Sam.

Sam shrugged, looking at Beck then at Tron, then back at Beck with a smile. "Well I'm assuming Tron wanted to see if I was with you and sent Margo, or Margo sent herself out to look for us." She giggled. She rubbed the back of her head, closing her eyes. "I was actually supposed to be with you two cycles EARLIER but...I um..."

"But...?"

"I kinda got a little shy when I saw you." Sam giggled, her cheeks turning a bright pink.

Beck's expression turned into surprise as he took a small step back, his own cheeks darkening with blush of embarrassment. "O-Oh...w-well...I promise I don't bite..." He said at last with a small laugh and held up his hands.

"Obviously." Sam giggled. She cleared her throat, glancing up at Tron and clutching onto the tablet. "Ah-! Um, sh-should we go get Margo..?"

Tron nodded his head a little. "Yes, please." He said, turning back to look at the screen, still studying the message.

"Right. Come on, let's get going!" Beck said as he looked at Sam with a small nod and the two heading their way over towards the elevator. When the doors closed, the young renegade frowned deeply as he stared at the ground with thought.

"...He's acting weird." Sam blurted out, frowning as she looked down at the tablet.

"You noticed that too?" Beck asked as he looked over at her. "I bet he knows why Margo REALLY ran off."

"They got into a fight."

Beck couldn't help but laugh at how quick Sam said that. "Woah, okay how do you know? Did they argue often? I only know them from the fan's point of view."

Sam smiled, shrugging and looking up at him. "When you...practically LIVE, around a program for most of your life, which is very short in my case, you get to know stories about them...and you just get to know them." She drew in a deep breath, closing her eyes and leaning against the back of the elevator. "And I know Margo. She and Tron used to argue a lot from what's she's told me, but if she ran off, and it was because of a fight like I think it was, he must have said something horrible...or, it's what he DIDN'T say..."

"Oh, I see..." Beck said slowly as he nodded in understanding. "So...what do you think happened? About when they argued I mean? Because I mean I'll admit it; Tron can be a little thick skinned sometimes. It's a little frustrating because I mean you never know then what the guy's thinking."

Sam shrugged, opening her eyes. "Not sure." She said, the elevator doors opening. She stepped out, looking back at Beck. "You know Tron better than me really. I never pried too much into Margo's life to find out, and she didn't do that either."

"Right, I get that...but why in the world did she come to ABLE'S GARAGE then?"

* * *

Character Chart

Kayla- Tron, Sam, Dyson,

Isabel- Beck, Margo, Clu


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Drop everything and... Dance?

When Beck and Sam had returned to Able's Garage, it was by far completely  
different from the calm atmosphere to excitableness and overwhelmed programs,  
everyone crowded around Able's office and whispering to one another and chatting  
with grins on their faces.

Beck furrowed a brow slightly with confusion and squinted an eye as he and  
Sam stopped in their tracks. "Okay...?" He eventually said in question before  
slowly looking at Sam. "Is Margo in the office?"

Sam smiled as she adjusted the glowing white shoulder cloak around herself,  
looking at the excited crowd of programs. "Wherever there's a crowd, there's  
Margo." Was her answer. She wrapped her arms around his, beginning to lead him  
forward through the crowd. "Excuse me, excuse me, oops! Sorry! Let us just  
squeeze through HERE! Ah! Margo!" She called out, grinning and waving a hand.

When they had pushed through the crowd, who else was there other than Margo, the  
very program they were searching for, a large grin on her face as she chatted  
away with...  
Zed and Mara?

"...So what? Are you all coming or what?" Margo asked as she leaned against the  
wall with a playful smirk. "It'll be WORTH IT if ya DO; trust me."

Sam slowly frowned, crossing her arms as she let go of Beck. "Margo..." She  
began. "What are you trying to convince everyone to do?"

"What do you MEAN, Sam?!" Margo laughed with a raise of her eyebrow as she  
slowly turned her head over towards Sam and Beck, almost as though she expected  
to see them. "We're holding the CONCERT here in Argon to lift everybody's  
spirits!" She slowly lowered her head and raised her eyebrows with an expectant  
expression. "REMEMBER..?"

Mara laughed out of excitement and did a little dance in the spot for a moment  
before looking at Zed. "Ohh, I'm so EXCITED!" She said with a grin.

Zed laughed, smiling and placing a hand on his hip, the other rubbing the back  
of his head. "It'll be FUN alright!" He said.

"Aw SHUCKS!" Margo laughed as she wrapped an arm around Zed and quickly pulled  
him next to herself while pulling him down to her level, seeing how she was  
significantly shorter than the average program by nearly four heads  
measure-wise. "Don't be so SHY, c'mon! BESIDES..." She slowly smirked. "It COULD  
BE a LUCKY CYCLE for a LUCKY PROGRAM..." Margo whispered with a sly smile.

Zed made a face, looking at Margo. "What do you mean..?" He asked slowly.

"Do I REALLY need to explain?" Margo asked with a small chuckle and shake of her  
head before patting the program's arm and walked over towards Beck and Sam with  
a smile. "Lemme guess, the old man calls?" She asked.

Beck snickered and nodded, knowing that Margo was referring to Tron. "Yeah." He  
said. "Nice to officially meet you—"

"AGAIN." Margo said with a raise of her finger.

Beck frowned and furrowed a brow. "Again?"

Sam furrowed a brow as well, looking at Beck, then Margo. "Again?"

Margo nodded with a grin. "That's right! I remember you from the flash mob I  
started here!"

Nearly every program who heard this had their jaw go slack. Sam couldn't help  
but giggle, placing a hand over her mouth. She looked at Beck. "You were a  
victim of one of Margo's flash mobs?!" She asked.

Beck nodded with a laugh of embarrassment, slowly glancing away from Sam and his  
friends. "Y-Yeah...I was a pretty young program when it happened..."

"Aww, don't be EMBARRASSED!" Margo laughed and slapped the young Renegade's back  
with a grin. "You were a pretty wicked dancer! Don't you remember our one on one  
battle?!"

Zed couldn't help but laugh, raising an eyebrow and pointing to Beck with his  
thumb. "Beck. Dance battle. With YOU? Come on! There's no WAY that happened!" He  
exclaimed in disbelief.

Margo's head whipped in Zed's direction instantly, her head becoming a blue blur  
as she did. "Oh yes it did!" She said with a quick nod. "I'll PROVE IT!" She  
said as she reached back and took off her disk.

The entire workforce of Able's garage practically forced themselves to all fit  
into Able's office as Margo sat down at his desk and set her disk down on it.  
"Disk, find saved memory number eight!"

"Do we REALLY have to do this?" Beck quickly asked.

"YES!" Mara said excitably with a grin on her face as she leaned on Able's desk.  
"Of all the things we heard you did Beck, you NEVER told us about THIS!"

Sam giggled as she watched a memory pop up from the disk, glancing at Beck.  
"Let's see how good you can dance, sweet cheeks." She teased.

"Can we NOT?"

Margo grinned as she quickly sat up on the chair and leaned forward. "Switch to  
third person!" She said.

And sure enough there they were. A fourteen year old looking Margo was  
dancing away in a mixture of breakdancing and animated dancing, her arms crossed  
with a cocky grin as she pointed down to her legs when they turned into a  
glowing blur for a brief moment. She swayed her head to the left as she pointed  
at a young, sixteen year old looking Beck. What happened next on that screen  
made everyone's jaws drop. The young Beck on the memory buckled his knees and  
let himself drop down briefly, stopping himself right before he hit the ground  
and did a swift spin as he stood himself upright. The programs could head in the  
memory the crowd go crazy and female programs cooing over how cute he was.  
Margo's laugh from excitement rose and quickly approached him. She patted his  
arm and pointed down to their feet, the two programs chatting away for a moment.  
Then the memory stopped.

Margo swiftly rose up to her feet and pounced over the desk in front of Beck  
with a wide grin. "Can you still do that?!" She asked quickly.  
"What we did back then can you still do it!?"

"Uhh, I THINK...?" Beck said as he awkwardly gazed around at his shocked  
coworkers.

Sam clapped her hands together and nodded her head quickly, smiling. "Come on,  
Beck! Show us!"

Beck slowly looked around for a moment, his eyebrows raised. It had been a long  
time that he actually felt like he had a NORMAL LIFE...maybe it was time he had  
some fun. A smile slowly curved on Beck's face as he looked around again and  
looked down at Margo. "Alright, what's the harm?"

"YES! Come one, come all out to the main room!" Margo shouted as she dragged  
Beck out of the office. Secretly, she knew how depressed Beck had been and how  
hard the uprising's toll had affected him. To her, he NEEDED at least ONE LAST  
moment to have fun and enjoy life. She dragged Beck to the center of the garage  
and tapped her foot on the ground, two small disks popping out. Margo tossed  
Beck one disk and placed the other on her disk, a black and blue fedora hat  
rezzing in her hand. "Put it on your back. We need to get our Michael Jackson  
on."

"Who?"

"I'll explain later." Margo replied with a grin.

Sam giggled. "User expression, Beck."

"Now!" Margo said as she quickly put on her hat and pointed at Beck when he  
placed his own black fedora on his head. "You!" She pointed to herself. "Me!"  
She began to snap her fingers slowly, swaying her leg with a slow nod and grin.

"DANCE." Margo laughed as she nodded her head when she noticed Beck was  
hesitating. "Oh come on! You may not have another chance to do this! I know ya  
WANNA." She added with a smirk and raise of her eyebrow.

Zed smiled and crossed his arms. "Yeah! Come on Beck! Show us what you got!"  
Mara nodded and waved a hand with a smile. "You can do it Beck!" She called.

Beck looked back at Mara and Zed slowly, then back at Margo, who wiggled her  
eyebrows at him with a slow nod. He suddenly found his smile returning as he  
laughed, the young program's energy seeming to be contagious. He glanced around  
at the crowd of his coworkers briefly before letting himself for the first time;  
let loose and have fun.

The two programs slid across the floor and stopped abruptly, facing one  
another and tapped heels before quickly spinning around.  
"Whooo!" Margo cried out of excitement as she stopped spinning and snapped her  
fingers and began to sway her hips around while rocking her torso and shoulders.

"The Grid's comin' to an end," She finally sang out in the tune of Michael  
Jackson's "You Rock my World" (thanks to the fact that she spent probably too  
much time around Flynn while he listened to music when fixed lightcycles) to add  
some sort of music. "Gotta accept it. Come on now, don't stop now. Don't stop  
breathing. Fend off evil, can't stop fighting now. Gotta fight, got no choice.  
It'll all crash an' burn if we stop now, don't ya know? Stand up, stand up, and  
fight! Come on now!" She finally said, as she and Beck turned on their heels to  
the side and tilted their hats down. Margo suddenly let out a loud laugh as a  
grin spread across her face and tossed her hat aside. "LOVE this guy!" She said  
as she pointed to Beck.

Beck laughed as he took off his own hat and tossed it with a shrug. "It was  
uh, nothing really." He laughed.

"Alright!" Margo wrapped an arm around Beck and patted his arm as the two  
made their way out the crowd, somehow dragging Sam out along with them with her  
other arm around her. "See ya all at the concert!" She called.

When the three were out of the garage and a good distance away from it, a smirk  
curved on Margo's lips as she rose an eyebrow. "Mission of persuasion and  
ultimate distraction phase uno complete."

Sam laughed a bit, straightening herself up as she escaped Margo's arm, fixing  
her cloak. "So...exactly, WHAT, are you planning to do for this distraction of  
yours..?" She asked, smiling as she looked at the younger yet older program.

"Oh, we'll talk about that at the hideout, no worries. In fact!" Margo snapped  
her fingers with realization and pointed to Sam. "Check up on everybody and see  
if they're done for me quick. If not help them speed everything up because Clu  
will be here soon and in order for this plan to work EVERYTHING has to be in  
order."

Sam nodded, holding up an "okay" sign with her fingers. "Sure thing. At the  
square I'm assuming, right..?" She asked.

Margo clicked her tongue and pointed to Sam. "You got it bucky!"

Sam giggled. "Okie doke!" She began to run around the run off and then stopped,  
quickly looking at Margo and clasping her hands together and smiling. "Can't you  
at least TELL ME what you're gonna do?! Singing? Acting? Dancing maybe?" She  
asked excitably.

Margo smirked, crossing her arms as she shook her head. "Nnoope. It's a  
surprise~"

Sam pouted, standing up straight and crossing her arms. "No fair." She  
complained, huffing. "Can't you tell me who's doing something WITH YOU? Cause I  
know you rarely do it alone."

"Nope, nope, nope."

"Maybe it's me." Beck joked with a playful smile as he hip-bumped Sam.

Sam looked at Beck and giggled, raising an eyebrow as she slowly stood in front  
of him, hands on her hips. "You think so?" She asked, tilting her head to the  
side.

Beck shrugged, crossing his arms. "Why not?"

"Well, first off," Sam said, placing her hands on Beck's shoulders. "You, are  
more of a street dancer. When Margo does performances there's...more of a  
variety..."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

Margo opened her mouth to respond for Sam, ready to say something rather...well,  
interesting. But instead, she chose not to speak and keep her smirk on her face.

Sam glanced down for a moment, biting her lip as she smirked herself.  
"Like...for example...I'm almost certain you can't," she pulled down on his  
shoulders and swiftly made him hold onto her, leaning back down and stretching  
her arms out. "Do the RUMBA," she straightened herself up. "Or," she grabbed  
Beck's hands, pulling on them as she moved against him, placing his hand on her  
leg as she raised it. "the SALSA. Or," she giggled, taking Beck's hand and  
stretching it far out and pushing his leg forward with her foot. She leant up to  
his ear, slowly beginning to pull out of the dancing pose as she closed her eyes  
and whispered. "The TANGO..." She ended, taking a finger and tracing it along  
the bottom of Beck's jaw.

Beck stared at Sam for a long time, eyes wide and jaw slack. "Whoa..."

"PFFT—!" Margo slapped her hands over her mouth before she bursted with  
laughter.

Sam began to laugh herself, pulling away with a grin. She waved a hand as she  
quickly trotted off, looking back at Beck and Margo. "Alright! I'll catch up  
with you guys later! Be done in a jiffy!"

"Later, later!" Margo called. She laughed as she patted Beck's back with a small  
smirk and rose an eyebrow. "So! Getting quite cozy with each other are we?"

Beck slowly shook his head, chuckling as a smile slowly spread on his face.  
"What a woman..." He marveled.

* * *

"Incompetent programs..." Tesler muttered angrily as he exited the recognizer  
with Paige and Pavel in tow, the usual deep frown of disgust on his face. He  
stopped and looked around Argon square, frowning even more.

"It is indeed, very shameful your graciousness." Pavel said as he glanced around  
the busy working programs setting up the stage and rezzing the pieces together,  
and other performers practicing all the meanwhile. "You would think after your  
kindness you presented they would have better...TASTES in entertainment."

Tesler glanced back at Pavel before turning his attention back to the working  
area. He swiftly began to walk forward. "I'm putting a stop to this. Programs  
like these should be sent STRAIGHT to the GAMES." He grumbled.

Paige glanced around, frowning a bit. She did not particularly know WHY General  
Tesler was so upset. It's an entertainment concert, that's all. Or at least  
that's what she was figuring.

Tesler strode up to a program with white choppy hair holding onto a clip board,  
wearing a black cloak, swiftly grabbing his shoulder and spinning him around.  
"You! Program!" He shouted.

The program looked up at Tesler, a white half mask covering his face, green eyes  
shining through. "What?" The program asked, a rather irritated tone to his  
voice. It was deep, but youthful, like that of a rebellious teenager.

"Watch your TONE program!" Pavel mused as he leaned down to the younger  
program's level. "Your are speaking to the benevolent and almighty General  
TESLER!" He said. "Unless you wish to be sent to the GAMES..."

The program looked at the three, silent. He suddenly snickered, waving a hand as  
he began to walk off. "Whatever..." He shrugged, shaking his head as he began to  
check things off of the clipboard.

Tesler growled out of frustration, clenching his hands to fist, allowing them to  
glow bright orange.

Paige looked up at him and began to walk after the program, holding up a hand.  
"Don't worry General Tesler, I can handle this." She assured him.

She jogged after the program, frowning as she grabbed him by the cloak and  
YANKED him back, causing him to stumble and fall to his knees. The program grit  
his teeth, looking back at Paige quickly. "WHAT?!" He yelled.

"I believe you OWE an APOLOGY to General Tesler PROGRAM." Paige declared into  
his face, frowning.

"I don't owe a program any DAMN apology!"

"Is THAT any way to talk to a LADY?" Paige scowled as she placed her hands on  
her hips. "You must need to be taught a lesson on MANNERS!" She snapped as she  
grabbed the program by his cloak and lifted him up in the air.

"The first and most likely ONLY THING we can agree on!" Pavel piped up.  
Tesler slowly walked up Paige and the program she had suspended in the air,  
looking up at him. He grabbed his hair and pulled down on it, making the program  
grunt with discomfort.

"Are you in charge of this ridiculous operation?"

"...Partly." The program responded, eyes narrowed.

"Then WHO IS?" Paige demanded. "And no LIES either, program."

The program sighed, rolling his eyes. "If you let me DOWN, maybe I'll talk to  
you Occupationists."

Paige scoffed before letting the program drop to the ground with a roll of her  
eyes. "Fine."

The program pulled at his cloak a bit from around his neck, frowning. He sighed.  
"Well first off, names Dendō. And secondly, as far as wanting to know who's in  
charge here," Dendō smiled, crossing his arms. "It's Margo."

"MARGO..?" Paige's eyes widened slightly with disbelief. "You mean Margo as in  
the program who was Tron's APPRENTICE..?" She looked back at Tesler slowly when  
Dendō nodded with a smirk of pride on his face.

Dendō slowly nodded. Tesler opened his mouth to begin to speak, but was cut off  
by Dendō raising his hand. "Ah ah ah. No more talking. I need to get back to  
work." He said, dramatically flipping his cloak into the air before turning to  
walk off. "I'M NOT STOPPING PRODUCTION YOU KNOW!" He shouted back at the stunned  
programs. "SAY IT'S A GIFT FROM THE OCCUPATION IF IT MAKES YOU FEEL BETTER! SHE  
WON'T MIND!"

Paige and Pavel stared at Dendō as he dramatically walked off. Pavel slowly  
looked at the angered general and motioned towards Dendō. "Shall I send him to  
the games..?" He asked with a smirk and small bow.

Tesler frowned. He turned around and began to walk off. "Do what you want." He  
muttered.

"Wait!" Paige said as she quickly rushed after Tesler. "Sir, I think we might  
ACTUALLY be able to BENEFIT from this..." She said as she approached him.  
Tesler looked at Paige, raising an eyebrow. "BENEFIT..?" He asked.

Paige nodded with a smile. "Yes sir." She said. "If we allow this performance to  
happen, then more programs will REALLY understand how true and generous you  
really are. So that way, if you were to ask them to do something for US, most of  
them won't hesitate." Paige placed her hands behind her back with a smile. "I  
give you my word sir, it will work. Entertainment and music freedom can be a  
powerful tool if used correctly."

Tesler stared at Paige. He looked back at Pavel. "Pavel."

Pavel looked back at Tesler with a nod of his head and small bow. "Yes your  
graciousness?"

"Get back onto the recognizer."

Pavel's eyes widened as he quickly stood up straight. He slowly began to make  
his way back to the recognizer, briefly scowling at Paige with a backward glance  
before he entered with a quiet scoff.

Paige smiled. She began to follow after Tesler as he began to walk back to the  
awaiting recognizer. "Paige I'm trusting you." He said.

"Don't worry sir. Everything will work out in the end."

* * *

"Tron, TRUST ME ON THIS." Margo said as she rushed next to him by the large  
window. "It'll work, I've done it BEFORE."

"Margo that's not the POINT!" Tron shouted at her with a frown. "Don't you  
understand that you being in Argon is BAD ENOUGH, LET ALONE hosting a CONCERT?!"

"It's not JUST A CONCERT! There's a REASON FOR IT!" Margo snapped back. "And  
I'll be FINE. There are a LOT of places I go to where I'm not SUPPOSED to be."

Beck slowly shrank back as he leant against the wall and crossed his arms,  
eyebrows arching up and knit together. "Sheesh, Sam wasn't kidding about the  
arguing..." He muttered under his breath.

"Margo how can you be so IRRESPONSIBLE?!"

That's when the angered and boiled silence came. Beck slowly moved his distance  
further when he saw Margo's face turn red, practically crimson. She growled and  
huffed loudly, very much like how a bull would, with fragments of code in small  
clouds coming out of her mouth. "You..." Margo began slowly as she began to walk  
towards Tron. "WILL..." Then her fuse blew. "LISTEN!" Her voice BOOMED  
throughout the hideout, a small quake shaking the ground and the glass on a  
section of the window cracking. This took back BOTH of the male programs. Never  
before in Tron's years of knowing Margo and Beck hearing the stories, had they  
EVER seen or heard of her being able to do what she had just done.

"How...did you DO THAT..?" Beck asked as he quickly made his way to the section  
of the window that was cracked.

"That's what I have been trying to SAY." Margo said in an irritated tone as she  
crossed her arms. "That right there, it was a vocal sonic boom I developed  
during the time we were split up. It took a little to get better at it but,  
during the CONCERT, I can and PLAN on doing it AGAIN. But this time it'd take  
out EVERY SINGLE defense field the occupation ships have up to MILES. This  
includes Tesler and CLU'S ships."

Tron frowned, crossing his arms. "Exactly HOW, are you planning to come forth  
with it? You can't just SCREAM in the middle of the concert."

"Don't plan on doin' that either!" Margo said as she began to make her way down  
the steps. She stopped and turned her head towards Beck and Tron's direction  
with a smirk. "I'm gonna SING IT. It's gonna be a REEEAAALLY high note so BE  
READY to get whatever it is you NEED and then BOOK IT, because I'll only be able  
to do it ONCE."

"Yes." Margo said with a smirk as she turned on her heels to face Tron and Beck  
and held up her arms. "I am!"

Tron raised an eyebrow further, glancing at Beck and then at Margo. "Really?"

"Yes!" Margo said before turning on her heels again and walking to the elevator.  
"Now if ya'll excuse me, I must go to rehearsal!"

Tron sighed tensely, closing his eyes as he placed his fingers to the bridge of  
his nose.

Beck slowly looked back at Tron and furrowed a brow slightly with an awkward  
laugh. "Uhh...so..."

Tron shook his head again as he made his way back up towards the large computer  
on the higher level of the hideout.

"Uhh, I don't mean to speak out of TERMS but..!" Beck began as he quickly made  
his way over towards Tron. "Weren't you a LITTLE harsh?"

"No."

Beck made a face slightly as he slowly placed his hands on his hips. He rose an  
eyebrow at Tron as he turned his head a little. "Are you okay?" He asked. "You  
seem more uh..grumpier than usual."

Tron frowned, looking back at Beck. "Did you want something Beck?" He asked, his  
tone cold and slightly irritated.

Beck held up his hands slightly with wide eyes and shook his head. "I was  
just...checking on you, that's all..." He said, taken back.

Tron frowned a bit more, turning his head away from him.

Beck stared at Tron for a good while, a small frown on his face as he slowly  
backed away and began to make his way down the steps. "Well...if you don't want  
me here then I guess I'll shove off." He said.

"Alright."

Beck glanced back at Tron slowly before looking forward again as he made his way  
to the elevator. He gave one last glance at Tron before he sighed with a shake  
of his head. "Look, I know you don't want me to intrude...but...whatever it is  
that's going on I hope it works out." Beck said with a small nod as the elevator  
doors opened and the young program stepped inside.

* * *

I guess Tron needs some advice on how to be a good father figure huh? And how not to be a sourpuss. XD  
Anyway, so you've seen that Beck's a rather good dancer, Margo LOVES Michael Jackson, a concert's in the brewing with a certain performance planned straight from Broadway (anyone able to guess what it is? :3 Hint: Look back at Dendo's outfit!), and Sam's having a bit too much fun with her little assignment. XD

**Character Chart:**

**Isabel- Beck, Margo, Mara, Pavel, [Paige]**

**Kayla- Tron, Sam, Zed, [Paige], Tesler, Dendo **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Things Can Change Part 1

Out in the dark beat-down section of Argon a lone hooded program hid, busying himself by creating small bombs out of repurposed code. This program was very intelligent indeed, and he knew the one and only true meaning to freedom, but everyone around him could not accept it. It was okay though, it didn't matter. The cause would be carried out somehow, someway, and it had to be soon. Then it hit the program; Clu was coming to Argon, and Margo was already there. That combination itself would spell disaster. All he had to do was wait...wait for the right moment, a moment of collapsing, a moment where he could step in unnoticed, yet still create enough mayhem to distract Tron and his failure replacement renegade. The moment will come, it will.

All Cyrus had to do was wait.

* * *

A pair of black and bright orange roller skates suddenly zoomed across the street leading into Argon Square, abruptly stopping once the stage, nearly completed, was in view. The owner of the custom built travel was Sam, Beck's bodyguard.

She smiled at the sight of bustling programs and disappearance of construction equipment, placing her hands on her hip. "Huh. I don't even think I need to check up on everyone. It looks pretty good to me." She said, nodding her head.

She placed two fingers to her earpiece. "Hey Marg! It looks like they're just wrapping up!"

"Already, seriously?!" Margo's voice chirped up in the earpiece. "Cruuuuud! Gimme five nanos!"

Sam giggled and nodded, glancing around. "Sure thing!"

'VIIIRRRRIIIIP!'

A blue flash suddenly passed by Sam, the young blonde program feeling a sudden sting on her rear end as though something, or someONE rather, had slapped it.

She couldn't help but squeal and instinctively reach back to place a hand to her rear, looking around. "MARGO!" She yelled.

Margo's enthusiastic and loud laughter filled the air, the programs in the area stopping what they were doing as they began to laugh with shakes of their heads. They all knew Margo too well, every single one of those programs could agree on that despite their differences.

"SORRY!" Margo laughed as she screeched to a stop, skidding on her heels. "You know I'm just KIDDING, I don't swing on that side of the fence!" She paused for a good while, making a face as she thought. "...At least I THINK."

Sam couldn't help but roll her eyes and smile as she rubbed her rump, making her way over to Margo slowly, skating carefully. "Exactly, you THINK." She giggled.

"What?! Don't blame me, I'm half free!" Margo joked, making a reference to a fact many knew but yet did not.

Sam giggled and nodded, derezzing her skates as she made her way next to Margo. Despite the fact that Margo was SHORT, Sam, was only a bit taller than her. The top of her head came to the bottom of Beck's chin.

"I know you are." She said.

"Okay then!" Margo clapped her hands together and rubbed them with a grin, her eyebrows lowering as the other raised. "So, was there any trouble? Oh wait no don't tell me!" She held out her hands and pretended to be a physic, pursing her lips a little as she placed two fingers on the side of her head. "I sense a DISTURBANCE...a...ANNOYING disturbance, that begins with "pencil head" and "mr-kiss-ass"...am I correct?" Margo asked dramatically.

"Correct as can be short-stack." A familiar voice rang out, Dendō with the white mask from earlier pulled aside, walking up towards the two female programs.

Margo chuckled as she shook her head with a small sigh, facing her head up towards the sky. "Told Tron." She finally said.

Sam and Dendō chuckled. Dendō walked up to Margo and hugged onto her and smiled, closing his eyes and placing his forehead to hers. "Didn't want to listen to you huh..?" He said.

"Nnnoope." Margo replied flatly, her eyebrows lowering with a small twitch. "I think he made my face even turn red with agonizing frustration. And I broke his window." She added as she huffed and turned on her heels and leant back, her back against Dendō's chest as she crossed her arms and blew a tickling strand of hair off of her nose. "Why can't I get it into his thick skull that I CAN be responsible if he would just HEAR ME OUT."

"He's your father figure, Margo." Sam explained with a small shrug, crossing her arms. "Didn't you say Flynn said something about fathers being that way..?"

"That was a long time ago, Sam." Margo said with a small wave of her hand, brushing off the situation. "A lot's happened since then, things can change. Anyway, that's not important! We gotta get ready, so let's all go, chop chop!" She changed the subject, clapping her hands before making her way over to a small group of programs controlling the lighting system.

Sam frowned sadly and sighed, uncrossing her arms as she placed them on her hips. "Oh Margo..." She muttered quietly. Sam looked back at Dendō and smiled, standing on her tip toes and putting the mask back on his face. "Make us proud, Phantom." She said.

Dendō smirked and nodded, patting Sam's head as he began to walk off. "Sure thing, FRUIT POP."

Sam rolled her eyes, pushing his head as she began to walk off. "Marg! Your man is stealing your nickname for me!"

"Oh HELL NO, DENDŌ don't you DARE! That's MY shit!"

'A lot has happened since then, things can change.'

Things can change...

Margo didn't come up with that sentence on her own. She heard it all too often, and when she was young, it drove her to insanity. Either because it sounded like the program had given up on something that had a glimmer of hope, or just sounded plain wrong, she wasn't sure. But there was a time when Margo...well, a time where she wasn't well known, or even the program she is known as. No, there was a time, a good while ago, where she was just an average program, in a way. She came the same Cycle the ISOs did, in the exact same spot, and she was also the first program to come so young, and actually show signs of true aging. But Margo did not just happen to find Tron, Flynn, Dyson, or anyone for that matter. In fact, it was THEM that found HER and a young ISO appearing to be the same age as she was. When Clu and Kevin Flynn found Margo and Hope, the two toddler programs seemed as though they were physically connected—they were clung onto one another so tight and close it was hard to tell at first.

And Margo, once upon a time, had eyes...

Tron walked over to the two phenomenal "toddlers" a rare smile present on his face. He knelt down in front of the two, they, still clung together, but entertaining themselves with things Flynn called, "coloring books". "Hey you two..." He said, his voice low and soft, holding out a finger and touching the one called Margo's hand. "What are you two doing..?" He asked.

Margo let out a small squeak when Tron's finger touched her hand, her brown eyes going wide as she let herself flop onto her back with a small cooing noise. Hope looked down at Margo, their arms still linked together. She slowly looked forward and imitated her friend, letting out a squeak of her own and flopped onto her back next to Margo with a small raspberry. The two seemed old enough to talk, they were just at the moment too shy.

Tron couldn't help but to chuckle at the site. He's never seen anything like this. He glanced back at Dyson and nodded his head towards the two. "Dyson, come look at these two." He said, smiling.

Dyson glanced over at Tron from the tablet in his hands. "One micro, Tron." He said, frowning a bit.

Tron shook his head, turning his attention back to the two girls. He reached a hand out and lightly began to tickle their stomachs. "I wonder if you're ticklish..."

Margo and Hope began to let out small squeals and giggles, the two instantly curling up together almost like in a ball to block their stomachs off. Before Tron could even to react to just simply that, the two scrambled up to their feet and with their small legs ran over towards Dyson, giggling quietly before the first time, they unlinked their arms. Margo quickly wrapped her arms around Dyson's left leg and Hope clung to the right, the two giggling away when the older program attempted to shake them off.

Dyson sighed with slightly annoyance, shaking his leg in the air. "Please, you two. Off, off, off, OFF." He ended the last part with a deep frown and a small glare at the two.

The two toddler programs stopped giggling when Dyson glared at them. The small brown haired program, Margo,(she once had brown hair instead of blue) stared at Dyson for a long time in his eyes before her own began to water thickly and started to sniffle as she released her hold on his leg and allowed herself to flop onto her bottom as she began to cry. Hope quickly released Dyson's leg and trotted over to the crying Margo, examining her for a moment before she clung onto her tightly. She pulled away quickly and began to pull on her cheeks, making funny faces at Margo. By what nearly everyone had observed the first few PectroCycles of watching these two toddler programs, Margo was more of the frail one, physically and emotionally, whereas Hope seemed rather mature for being so young, always running to Margo's side when needed. However, both of them had displayed something they both had in common; a vast intellect.

Tron frowned as he walked over to Dyson, shaking his head.

Dyson shrugged, glancing down. "What?"

Tron sighed. He knelt down, skillfully scooping the two small beings into each of his arms. "Hey...hey...it's okay Margo...it's okay..." He cooed gently as he began to walk around. Tron's weird behavior was easily explainable, if not pain stakingly obvious. Kids brought out the father in him. Even Dyson could agree with that.

Margo's cries eventually calmed down, the small program left sniffling. Hope puffed up her cheeks and pressed them down with her hands, making a loud farting noise. Both of them instantly began to giggle at the sound, continuously repeating it for a solid two micros before Hope suddenly squirmed out of Tron's grip, the program crawling down his legs to the floor, running towards the coloring books and coloring items Flynn had brought, neatly cleaning up and organizing everything piling book after book, and putting the colors in order. Margo stared down at Hope and watched her clean, her head slowly resting against Tron's chest.

Tron smiled as he looked down at Margo, beginning to lightly bounce her up and down in his arms, walking towards Hope as she organized. "You two are very

interesting..." He commented.

"It's what she does." A young high voice replied.

Tron furrowed a brow, looking down. "What?"

Margo slowly looked up at Tron for a brief moment before she looked down at Hope when she looked up at her. "ISOs are all different in their own ways. They all have something they are good at, but that something is always different in a way. Even if it's different by the tiniest thing." She said before squirming out of Tron's arms and joining Hope by her side.

Tron crossed his arms slowly, furrowing a brow more in understanding. "Well...yes but..." He stopped. He knelt down in front of the two of them, smiling. "How do you know that Margo? You're not an ISO..."

Margo and Hope glanced at one another, giggling as though they knew something nobody else did—which was true.

"Margo...?" Tron asked slowly, his frown slowly returning. "You're...not a NORMAL, program...are you..?"

Margo giggled again and looked between Tron and Dyson, who's attention was gained by the current conversation between the toddler and Tron. She rocked on her heels back and forth slowly, hands behind her back as she watched Dyson kneel down next to Tron.

"Tron." Dyson said, looking at the great protector of The Grid.

Tron looked at Dyson, the two of them looking at Hope and Margo. "Margo..." Tron began, reaching a hand out and placing it on the toddlers head. "You're an ISO too, aren't you..?"

Hope and Margo both shook their heads, smiling. Margo slowly held up a hand to cover half of her face and turned it to the side to reveal her left eye again. It glimmered a small tint of blue as the ISO symbol shone in her eye when the eye was revealed. "Half." She said simply.

Tron and Dyson's eyes both widened. "HALF..?!" Dyson exclaimed. "Is that even POSSIBLE?"

"One ISO could not make it here," Margo began.

"So she put as much code as she could spare into the next program that arrived here." Hope finished.

"That's remarkable..." Tron muttered, as he held back Margo's hair to look at her eye.

"Not remarkable," Margo began wisely. "Nature."

"...Whoa, whoa, HOLD IT." Flynn said with a wave of his hands on the video-feed chat. He made a face out of confusion as he shook his head slowly. "Are you sure about it, Tronster?"

"I don't think I would have believed it if I hadn't seen it myself. But she had the ISO symbol. In her EYE." Tron began. "It just makes sense to me, and I know the girls aren't lying either. What REASON would they HAVE to lie..?"

Flynn slowly nodded, his jaw slack. He suddenly let out a laugh as an amused smile spread across his face while he leant back into his chair. "Ha! Now THAT is something new!" He mused as his smile turned into a grin. "I'm telling ya man, all of this, the ISOs..they're...they're gonna change...EVERYTHING for the better! Both here and at the Grid! They will be the answers for EVERYTHING..!"

Tron nodded, crossing his arms. "I know that Flynn. But that means we have to amp up security. With more ISO's on the way, the other programs...they're...becoming more UNEASY..." He explained. "I'm afraid we might have to deal with a riot..."

Flynn sighed with a grim nod, a smile still set on his face. "Do whatever you gotta do, man. Just keep everyone safe." He said. "They'll lighten up to the ISOs soon enough, don't worry."

Tron nodded. "I'm sure you're right, Flynn."

But however, things can change...

* * *

Beck looked around in Argon square as the loud crowd coming to see the performance began to grow. "Where the heck are you Tron..?" He muttered under his breath as he crossed his arms and began to pace. "Margo said we had to be here before the performance started..."

That's when a hand grabbed his shoulder. "Beck."

"WHA—?!" Beck nearly jumped out of his very own code, his eyes wide as he recoiled back from the hand and looked at the program who spoke his name. "Why do you SNEAK UP on me like that?!"

But to Beck's surprise, it wasn't Tron. In fact, it was his best friends, Zed and Mara.

His eyes widened a little with realization, his eyebrows quickly raising with a small laugh as he rubbed hie head. "Oh, it's you guys." He chuckled. "Sorry, I was expecting someone else."

"You mean your GIRLFRIEND?" Mara teased with a small smirk and raise of her eyebrow.

Zed smiled and placed a hand to his side, making a playful face. "It's still hard to believe that HE, got a program like HER." Beck's friend teased.

"What's that supposed to mean, huh?!" Beck asked with a playful smirk before putting Zed in a teasing headlock, giving his friend a noogie. "Go ahead, say it again!" He laughed.

"Hey hey!" Zed called out, laughing before pulling out of Beck's grip, fixing his hair. "I actually FIXED my hair up this time."

Beck couldn't help himself from laughing with amusement and rose an eyebrow when Zed said this. "Oh yeah? Why's that?" He asked. "Waiting for a date or something?"

"Who said I need to WAIT..?" Zed smirked, glancing back at Mara.

Beck's eyes widened with surprise as he looked between Zed and Mara, pointing at them. "Wait, REALLY?!" He asked.

"Surprise!" Mara said with a small grin as she shuffled with excitement in her spot. "We were going to tell you sooner until ZED put up that TERRIBLE cover up." She said with a faint smirk and raise of her eyebrows as she turned her head towards Zed. "That was TERRIBLE of you to do! You probably made Beck feel so guilty!"

Zed shrugged, looking away with a proud grin. "Well I HAD to throw him off! It wouldn't be right to say that we got together while HIS girlfriend was around anyway..."

"Zed!"

Beck laughed as he held up a hand and shook his head. "Relax, I get it." He said. "But come on guys, how come you didn't tell me? Not like it would have changed anything."

"Says the one who's kept HIS relationship in secret!" Mara said with a smirk and crossed her arms. "What was up with THAT?"

"W-Well, that's different..!" Beck quickly replied as he held up his hands.

"Oh come on, Beck!" Zed chirped up, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "It's not like this JUST HAPPENED."

"S-So...?!"

"Sooo, you need to start giving us details!" Mara replied quickly. "How'd you two even MEET?! Was it because of Cyrus? Oh I bet it was, he seems like the type to do that!"

Zed grinned. "It probably WAS, Mara. Beck just won't admit it."

"Well uh..." Beck began slowly, swallowing his anger from just hearing the psychopath's name. "...In a SENSE..." He finally managed to say in a bitter-swallowed tone. "Look, can we just forget about him?" Beck quickly asked as he held out his hands and crossed his arms as he looked away from Zed and Mara.

Mara and Zed exchanged glances.

"Um...sure..?" Zed said, raising an eyebrow slowly.

"Why? Did something happen?" Mara questioned.

Beck's expression hardened a little. He sighed deeply as he forced a smile onto his face and shrugged. "Just...not the program I thought he was."

Zed's face softened a bit. "Oh..."

Him and Mara exchanged glances again.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked as she held up a hand. "You seem like you have a lot to get off your chest, lately."

"N-No, no!" Beck quickly replied. His chest tightened when he received confused and concerned expressions from his friends. "No...no, it's uh...it's fine, really."

"Beck?" A now familiar voice called out, the three long time friends turning around to see Sam, walking up to them. "Hey you guys...is everything okay...?" She asked, once close enough.

"Do YOU know what's wrong with Beck?!" Mara quickly asked as soon as she saw Sam. "What happened with Cyrus!?"

"M-Mara, I said it's FINE!"

Sam smiled faintly and chuckled. She walked up to Beck and held his hands, slowly entertaining their fingers together. "Well..." Sam began, looking up at Beck and then his friends. "I think that might be their business, and theirs alone. Don't you think..?"

Mara frowned slightly, her eyebrows arching up in concern. "Oh, you're right..." She finally admitted in defeat. "I'm just WORRIED, that's all."

"Well you don't NEED to." Beck chuckled, hesitating at first before patting Sam's hand lightly. "I'm FINE, trust me."

"Alright then." Zed said with a smile. "Then I guess we'll take your word for it."

"Thank you." Beck sighed, rolling his eyes with a playful smile. "I thought I was the one supposed to be looking out for you."

"Since WHEN?" Mara laughed.

"Since...wh-what does it matter anyway?!"

Sam laughed and pulled Beck in close for a hug, her head against his chest and the height difference now painfully obviously. "Well I think, Beck's just very protective. It's in his code." She said, looking up at Beck and smiling. "So it's natural for him to say that..."

Beck looked down at Sam with a slightly awkward smile and laughed lightly with a small clear of his throat as he glanced away from Sam. "Wow, read me like an open book." He said.

Sam giggled, closing her eyes. "That's what a good girlfriend can do."

"Oh, you two are so cute." Mara said with a small laugh as she hugged onto Zed's arm.

Zed nodded in agreement, placing a hand on Mara's arms around his own, smiling. "Couldn't agree with you more Mara." He said.

"Aw, guys come on, stop." Beck said with an embarrassed laugh as he playfully rolled his eyes. 'You're bringing my hopes up too much.' He thought with a small chuckle.

"You guys are cuter." Sam said, hugging onto Beck a little more, her chest against his bottom chest. "The whole best-friends-in-love thing is so ROMANTIC."

That's when the synthetic techno music suddenly began to blast through the stereos, the growing crowd of programs all beginning to widely cheer as dance lights began to flash.

"Hey, hey, hey, as Fat Albert once said!" Margo's voice suddenly boomed through over the music. "Here's a little music made by "Daft Punk" straight from the track list of the End of Line club to get you all warmed up! The performance will be starting in a ten to fifteen micros so I gotta ask you programs of Argon something! Can I do that?!"

Sam pulled away from Beck slowly, smiling as she looked towards the stage. "Looks like we should go and get ready." She said. "But where the heck is HE?" Beck stressed, his face tensing as he scanned the crowd they walked through and made their way towards the backstage where the stage crew were hustling and bustling, Margo briskly walking into view with two designer programs following after her, trying to put a black tailcoat with blue light-lines on it as the young program approached Sam and Beck.

"Guys, guys! Come on, hold your cheese!" Margo said with a sigh. "I still gotta go over the details with these two!"

Sam crossed her arms, and nodded. "Well go ahead, shoot." She said. "Beck's getting a little stressed."

"Wouldn't YOU be?" Beck asked with a nervous laugh. "Don't tell me that this is a TYPICAL mission."

"Psht, oh yeah!" Margo said with a wave of her hand. "I wouldn't do this operation if it WASN'T! Everyone apart of the performance and stage crew is one of us!"

Beck's jaw dropped loosely, his eyes widening. "Wait...YOU'RE KIDDING...?"

Sam giggled and shook her head as she looked up at the program she vowed to protect. "Nope. Believe it or not there's more to Margo and me and this whole operation than you see on the surface." She said, motioning her hands around. "You'll catch on eventually."

Beck furrowed a brow slightly, a small frown forming on his face with confusion. "Wait, what is that—?"

"NO TIME!" Margo suddenly bellowed, leaning into Beck and Sam's faces and raised a finger. "Now listen up, Tron was already briefed, and you gotta meet him by Tesler's airship! And I WON'T repeat this plan TWICE!"

* * *

What an interesting chapter huh? :) A blast from the bast, some of Margo's much loved humor, and a concert on the way!

Character Chart

Tron, Sam, Dendō, Dyson, Zed -Kayla

Beck, (Young) Margo, Flynn, Mara, (Young) Hope -Isabel


End file.
